The Dance
by strange1
Summary: Takes place during 'Heart of Darkness'...my version of what should have happened after the dance...this is a pwp...


AN-How things could have gone in 'Heart of Darkness'…This will just be a one shot fic…hope you enjoy…nc-17 applies…

Gabrielle felt Virgil's lips on hers but it didn't feel exactly right. Though the good bard's heart had been blackened by the portal that had hell coming to Earth, she still knew when something was wrong and when something was right. Being with this man in any form other than friendship seemed kinda like fun. But at the same time, it also made her want something. Something that she had had before and will continue to want until her time on Earth was over with.

But that was not true either as she would want it in every lifetime that she was allowed to live. It was proven that the bard and her soulmate would continue to meet time after time. To the part that was not darkened it gave her a real comfort knowing that even after they left the lives they had now, they would find one another. Would they know? Would they fall in love again? Would it take just one look of those sky blue eyes to drive her as insane as they were in this lifetime?

Meanwhile, Xena was in her element. This was like the good old days when things were just about satisfying whatever need or want that she had at the moment. Luckily the blood lust, even with a darkened heart, seemed to be gone. Her passion now seemed to only be to have as good a time as she possibly could. While there were a lot of more than willing bodies in the room and her goal, if she could keep it in mind, was to corrupt Lucifer, there was only one body that spoke volumes to her.

There was and had only been one person that was not only a tremendous lover but was the keeper of her soul. After having experienced her fair share of both men and women over the years, there was only one that could satisfy the tall ravenous woman. And that woman was now making out with a man. It wouldn't have mattered who Gabrielle was with, there was only one person in the known world that would ever be good enough for her and could make her feel completely consumed and satisfied at the same time. That was Xena, warrior lover.

The darkly dressed woman began to clap her hands. It got the petite blond's, also dressed in black leather attention. It wasn't long before green eyes were feasting upon the statuesque body taking in all that they could. When a long slender arm stretched out and a hand motioned for her to join, it was easy for Gabrielle to shove Virgil away. The man had nothing to offer her and Xena had everything and more. Since the day that they had met, their souls were merged together and their hearts beat as one.

The warrior lover watched as the petite blond slowly and purposefully walked towards her. There was that gentle sway of the hips. There was that look of desire that appeared to want to consume her with. There was the perfectly sculpted abs that was exposed oh so nicely just craving to be touched. Then there was that revealing leather bra that left barely anything to the imagination. As a whole, the woman practically waltzing towards her was the perfect woman in every way. Xena knew she was an extremely lucky woman to be the one to have her for eternity.

Gabrielle felt a shock that went through her entire body as their bodies met just for a moment. Though still covered, it was a thin lacy material and the bard could feel the heat of her lover through the flimsy black material. Their bodies slid together as first one then the other cupped the other's face. The moment should have lasted longer but there was just this need to go further and faster. Their hands then went to the back of the other's head as they were worshiping the other with their eyes.

It wasn't long before either Virgil or Lucifer were there attempting to get in on the dance that the pair was sharing. But the two women never even noticed as the men came up to them. Instead, their bodies slid together. First Xena slid her thigh between the petite woman's thighs. She allowed a small whimper to escape her as she felt the heat and desire that was emanating from between her lover's legs. In a move so swift that the warrior lover almost was taken by surprise, Gabrielle had reversed their positions. She too felt just how ready that the tall woman was.

Still, there was music and there was a dance to finish. Then the real dance would begin. Xena turned the smaller woman against her so that the petite blond's back was pressed firmly against the front of her body. It seemed, as always, that they were just somehow made for each other. Their curves and their skin just seemed to melt into one another. It could be because they were soulmates and had been born to be together. It could be just by pure luck. The tall woman knew the reason deep in her darken heart.

Xena ground herself against the firm buttocks of the smaller woman. Long arms wrapped around her lover and held their bodies almost inhumanly tightly together. The hands settled on the hips and helped Gabrielle to find a rhythm that matched her own. The smaller hands made their way so that they were covering the larger ones. A blond head leaned back and a chin was so leaning on it. They could both smell the other's desire as it grew with every little move. It grew with every little touch.

As they swayed to the music, something overcame the bard. As much as she loved just the arms wrapped around her, she needed more. She needed skin on skin contact. As their bodies still moved as one and as Xena still was grinding against her from behind, Gabrielle took first one arm and then the other in her hands. Slowly and methodically she peeled back the long gloves on each arm revealing the skin she loved to touch, be touched by and to taste.

Gabrielle turned around in those strong arms keeping her lower body pressed firmly against as much of the taller woman as she could. Slowly she undid the top that Xena was wearing and took great pleasure in feeling the soft leather scented skin as she slid the top off from her lover revealing nothing more than a wrap between what the petite blond wanted almost as much as the treasure that awaited even further south on the warrior's body.

Both wanted to say how beautiful the other was. Both wanted to say so many things like how they loved how the skin felt or how it tasted. But for once, this wasn't just about making love. Even with darkened hearts and lust being increased twentyfold by the ethers emanating from the crack in the earth, there would always be at least a small part that was about making love that would be about reconnecting. Their lives were always hectic and moments like these were too far and too few between.

Instead what came out of the smaller woman's mouth was, "Take me to your bed. Allow me to pleasure you like no one in the known world ever has or ever will." Their bodies were still swaying together. Never once had they lost contact with one another. "And then you can take me to places that I've only dreamed of. I want you so much." Gabrielle moaned as she felt the strong hands rubbing up and down her back finally settling on her firm round ass. There was a not so delicate squeeze of both of the said buttocks to which a growl escaped from the bard.

Xena looked around her. Virgil was occupied by some woman that she had never seen before. Lucifer was also making out with some woman that was dressed in little less than string and a little bit of material. Somehow Eve had gotten knocked out. There was a momentary pang of guilt even in the sin filled heart of the warrior princess for her daughter. But there was a bigger part that, at that moment just wanted to fulfill every desire that she and Gabrielle had ever had.

The tall seductress took her lover by the hand and led her to the bedroom and the pleasure that awaited them both there. As they got close to the bed, Gabrielle stopped her lover. Usually Xena took the lead but for some reason it was the bard's turn to be the one to lead this dance. Was it the extra lust that she felt in her heart? Was it the fact that soon her soulmate was going to be queen of Hell? Whatever the reason, this was the petite blond's time to take the lead and not with words. She would let her actions speak for themselves.

Violet, almost plum eyes were watching every move that the young bard made. The warrior princess remembered the first time they made love. While not exactly tentative, Gabrielle had not been as knowledgeable as she was now. Of course even in the early years, the imagination that her lover had been wonderfully gifted with showed through again and again. Sometimes she wondered if the petite blond had not been with a woman before but took it on faith that she had been her first.

Small hands were rubbing the bare skin of the arms of the warrior princess. The muscles that came with wielding a weapon were intoxicating along with the rest of the amazing body of her tall lover. Gabrielle came to stand behind her lover her hands now roaming over the taut stomach of the woman she loved. Even with the darkness that surrounded them, it was the love that was making the experience magnified by more than ten times.

The hands kept up their exploration liking but not loving the feeling of the very thin cloth. It just had to go. Slowly the layers that remained on the upper body of the warrior princess were removed. A hissing sound of pleasure escaped from the warrior as those sure hands found a wonderful treasure. At first she simply cupped the soft flesh, always amazed at the feeling of the weight in her hands. Her thumbs made their way to the slowly awakening nipples. Once the gentle stroking of the thumbs had begun, the pink buds slowly bloomed into full-fledged roses.

Slightly larger hands joined the smaller ones as they squeezed and teased. Blue eyes closed at all the sensations that were running through the body of the tall woman and she knew that her lover had just begun. That was the assault on her back joined in with the massaging of her breasts. Small lips, a tongue and an occasional nip of white teeth along her shoulder blades cause a humming sound from the bard and another small growl out of the tall warrior.

A soft cheek rubbed against her back as both nipples found themselves trapped between a thumb and forefinger. At first the touch was gentle. But then the pressure increased. It sent jolts all the way to her groin. Every single time that Gabrielle either rubbed, tweaked or truly pinched her nipples there was the same pulsating feeling. It was intensified by all the other little things that the bard was doing causing her breathing and her heart rate to steadily increase.

Gabrielle trailed kisses down the long form of the warrior princess as her hands followed along a path down the front. When they came across the last barrier between her and what she wanted, the hands deftly undid the little bit that was holding the flimsy material up. Slowly she slid the cloth down the very long legs of her lover, kissing and stroking them with her hands as she went. The bard was now on her knees as she began to kiss and then suckle the back of those attractive knees.

As strong as Xena was, this was beginning to almost bring her to her knees as well. Somehow, just how she was not sure, she managed to keep herself standing. It got even more difficult as familiar hands began to massage her ankles leading to the undoing of the shoes that she was wearing. The tall frame was shortened just a tad as she was eased out of the six inch heels. The hands were massaging not only the ankles but now took turns massaging each foot.

It caused the normally sure Xena to lose her balance. She was now leaning most if not all of her weight on the long tall bedpost. Gabrielle took the opportunity to go to the front of her warrior. The bard took her time and delighted in the taste and the feel as she took one then another until all ten digits of each foot had been properly suckled and nibbled on. Kisses were now being trailed along the inside of the long leg stopping at the womanhood of her warrior that was heavily smelling of desire.

Gabrielle made a teasing lick along the moistened lips feeling the warrior's entire body shudder at the promise of what was to come. She then dropped to the ground once again and made the long trip once again only along the inside of the other leg. Once again she teasingly licked the slick folds almost not being able to resist getting a better taste of her lover. But she had plans for her soulmate and she was bound and determined to go through with them.

With regret, the bard bypassed the source of the juices of her lover and began to play with the taut stomach. The soft butterfly kisses were having the desired effect on the tall brunette as once again her entire body was shivering with desire. Gabrielle licked around the naval of her wonderful lover as she slowly rose from her knees. First she took one breast into her mouth letting her teeth graze over the already erect nipple.

One hand began to tease the other breast while her free hand made its way down to cup the quivering mound. Once again Xena was having troubles standing and was leaning both on the post with both hands and she was leaning her body into the bard to cause even more contact. Gabrielle obliged sucking and grasping the curl covered mound. A stray finger glided just outside the lower lips of her warrior princess. Quickly she switched her hands up and moved her mouth to the other breast in the process.

Gabrielle knew that the teasing had gone on long enough but she was still not finished with her lover. With Xena slightly leaning over, it was easy to reach the neck of her soulmate. There was more nibbling and teasing with a slick tongue. The skin of her warrior was now salty tasting as the heat of the night and the heat of their growing passion were causing both women to be overheated. The bard pressed her still clothed body against the taller form eliciting more inaudible sounds to escape a mouth.

A mouth that Gabrielle captured with her own causing their tongues to begin to fight for dominance. Xena might be giving in and letting her bard take the lead, she was not giving up the fight inside their mouths. Soon it came to a stalemate as oxygen became an issue. The bard took a moment just to let her hands run up and down the arms and the sides and the breasts and the hips of her lover. Their eyes were locked and now it was time.

Gabrielle put both hands in the small of the back and directed the wobbly warrior princess to follow her as she sat on the bed. "You might want to still hold on…either to my shoulders or to the bedpost." Both eyebrows rose at the statement but did as she was directed. Xena held on to the bedpost and steadied herself with the strong shoulder of her bard. "Now, playtime is over. That is if you are ready for me to finish what I started."

No words were needed as Xena simply closed the remaining space between the two women. Gabrielle looked up into the violet eyes for a moment before she reached out and took a long leg and placed it over her shoulder causing the warrior to move her hand to the top of the bard's head. The hand pressed gently directing where she wanted, no needed the petite blond at that moment. A huge smile was on the smaller woman as she felt the appreciated but not needed direction.

Both hands of the bard were on the firm ass of the warrior and were pulling her towards her. Gabrielle licked the length of the lips before she entered deeply. There was an explosion of sweet nectar that was in her mouth as well as dripping down her chin. All she wanted was to lap up ever last single drop. In fact, she began to gently suckle the pulsating tip causing Xena to take the bedpost in both hands so that she would not lose her balance.

Gabrielle continued to massage the firm buttocks as her tongue began the dance. First she swirled around and around trying to get as deep as she could. Finally it was time to give her lover the release that she had been practically begging for, if not in words than with every shudder and moan. The strokes on the tip were at first gentle but sure. The speed increased and became more forceful. The hips of the warrior began rock just slightly finding an extremely pleasurable rhythm to go along with what the bard had already established.

It wasn't long before Xena was already at the top of the summit that Gabrielle had taken her to. Just a few more powerful strokes and the warrior was screaming out her lover's name. In all the times that they had made love, this was the most incredible that the warrior had felt. Was it the dark lust filled energy that was emanating from the beneath the earth? Or was it just that for the first time they actually had time to make love to one another. Whatever it was, Xena was not going to be outdone by her bard.

First thing that Xena did when she was recovered enough to move was to gently pull her bard off from the bed and kiss her. It was at first only a tender kiss but as soon as the warrior tasted herself on the bard's lips, that was enough to set the libido back to its fullest not that it had ever been that far off as just being near the petite blond right now was more than enough to drive her to distraction. "I love tasting myself on you. But I prefer tasting you."

Their bodies pressed together and Xena could feel the clothing. "Too much between us…I'll have to rectify the situation." With deft hands, the warrior reached around and untied the string that held the bra upon her lover. She pulled back just enough to allow for the article of clothing to be removed and tossed to the ground. Once again she was holding her bard close to her as she nibbled on her neck and then took one then the other earlobe and suckled on them.

Carefully Xena pinned her bard against the bedpost making sure that she was gentle and yet her lover knew just how much she was desiring her. The warrior took her time as she traced kisses from earlobe to earlobe and suckled on the neck knowing it was going to leave a mark, her mark. In the back of her mind, the raven haired woman wanted to let the known world that this petite beautiful woman was hers body, heart and soul.

Her powerful hands each cupped a firm breast as she parted her lover's legs. Though the skirt was a slight hindrance she still managed to get her leg firmly against her bard's moisture soaked mound and could feel the passion already cascading down the firm thighs that she had just parted. In fact, Gabrielle began to grind herself against the leg trying to relieve some of the ache that was developing. The ache at needing to be touched one way or another.

Their mouths once again found one another as Xena continued to play with the perky round breasts and Gabrielle continued to roll her hips trying to get purchase. Every time she found the right spot, the warrior would move ever so slightly causing a whimper to escape the bard. Once again a searing trail was made down from the full lips, down to the collarbone and finally to one perfect breast. The raven haired woman took as much of her lover into as she could as she sank to her knees.

Hands were instantly on the strong shoulders of the warrior. Though Gabrielle was pressed against the bedpost, she needed more to steady herself especially since she had lost the contact of the muscular thigh between her legs. Xena switched breasts after several moments, her hands never stopping their roaming. First she started in the short blond locks of her bard's head smoothly descending to the neck and shoulders.

Slowly she slipped behind and then down the sides reveling in the soft skin that she found along the way. Finally both hands rested on a hip as she continued to pay special attention to the nipple in her mouth rolling it between her teeth and then tracing the outline with her tongue. Finally the last of the barrier was removed and the skirt was on the ground along with any under wraps that were there as well. As she slowly kissed lower, she needed to feel the heat that was coming from between her lover's legs. Xena firmly pressed her breast against the warmth and the moisture smiling evilly as she heard a growl escape from the petite blond.

Her lips replaced her breast and her tongue snaked out to take a little taste and to tease her lover. Wanting to stop and worship what was offered there for her, Xena forced herself to kiss the inner thigh of each leg and then left a trail of hot moist kisses all the way down the leg and all the way back up. Once again she teased the petite blond with a little lick, this time actually parting the lips just slightly before she made her way up to those perfect abs.

The tiny swells and dips that the perfectly formed muscles made were perfect places to dip her tongue in and out of. The salty taste combined with the scent of desire was intoxicating to the tall warrior. Not known for patience with things that she desired this intensely, Xena was managing to just not have her way with the bard but taking her time to truly enjoy her. Her tongue encircled the perfect belly button just loving the feel of the goose bumps that her touch was leaving in the wake.

Xena suddenly stood taking the bard with her. Their womanhood came in contact as Gabrielle wrapped her strong legs around the warrior's hips and her arms around the strong neck. For a moment, the raven haired beauty just stood there enjoying the feeling of the smaller woman pressed against her core. Their eyes met and it was like an explosion went off inside their bodies just with the touches and the glances. Once again the bard was pressed firmly against the bedpost.

A slow shifting of her lower body caused the two overheated mounds to fully come into contact. Xena kept up the motion just until she thought that the smaller woman was going to be sent over the edge. Somehow she managed to calm Gabrielle down so that wouldn't happen much to the chagrin of the bard. The warrior managed to carry the petite blond to the bed. In a move that could only be carried out by the warrior princess, they ended up in the middle of the bed the smaller form on top.

Their eyes met once again and nothing had to be said. Slowly Gabrielle slid her body towards her lover's head never losing contact with the skin below. A trail of hot searing passion was left behind. The bard moaned as she found one firm breast. Xena allowed her to rock back and forth for a little bit enjoying the sensation of the soft lips upon her erect nipple. In fact, strong hands made it to small hips and helped her to find a good rhythm.

The hands on the hips finally used a little bit of force to direct the smaller woman so that she was now straddling the face of the warrior princess. Xena took a deep breath allowing the scent of her lover to penetrate her mind. Her hunger was already at a frenzy it was now beyond anything that she had ever felt. She needed to be inside Gabrielle as much as she needed oxygen to breathe. She needed her lover as much as she needed her own heart to beat.

Xena was torn where to have her hands as her tongue dipped inside the smaller woman almost drowning on the flow of juices that overwhelmed her mouth. One hand remained on the firm buttocks while another hand was on a breast. The warrior figured that she could have the best of both worlds if she alternated where she placed her hands. There was a gentle rocking from the hips of the petite blond as she began to explore the Gods be blessed place upon her face.

There was no feeling like this. There were no words for what she was feeling and what she was tasting. For a moment in time, both women felt the darkness that had been saturating their hearts lift and it was just Xena and Gabrielle. It was just two lovers that got to express their love for one another so infrequently because of their travels. It was just two women that were in love and could find nowhere else on the known world or anywhere else that came this close to heaven.

Even when it returned, it hardly made a dent in the feelings these two women shared. Xena now had both hands massaging perfect breasts. The strong tongue of the warrior was now hitting the sensitive spot as well as the still rocking motion of the bard. It was not long before Gabrielle was calling out her lover's name as she felt the tremors flow through her body over and over again. Carefully she slid her body down the long frame so that she remained on top of her lover.

For a moment they just lay there with Gabrielle's head on her lover's chest enjoying hearing the beat of her heart. Too many times she had almost lost this woman and that was always a fear for her. It was a fear now as she was terrified what would happen if Xena were to become the ruler of hell. Of course she had enough faith in her warrior that she knew somehow things would work out for them. Still, that heart beat that was slowly coming back to normal just made her smile.

Xena's mind was almost thinking the same thing. Her bard had faced death now in several ways. It was the first time that had truly cemented the fact that she knew she was in love with her traveling companion. It was a romance that she never would have looked for but she knew she was blessed to have. The only thing she ever regretted were the times that Gabrielle had gotten hurt just because she was traveling by her side.

While partially sated, there was something more that Xena seemed to be craving. It was a need still for her lover. After such amazing lovemaking, she was wondering what it could be. She was busy holding onto Gabrielle's hand and with the other, she was running her hand through the now sweat drenched blond locks. Maybe it was the fact that she could never be satisfied with the bard in the way that just a little was never going to be enough.

That was something that was a double edged sword as she once again thought about how many times she wanted to make love with the bard but something had either come up, they were not alone or just being in the woods was too dangerous. That was one thing that was positive about staying in the Amazon village and Gabrielle still being treated like queen. They had their own little place that they could use to their hearts content.

And they had and they often did. And it was what had been nice about going back to Amphipolis before their deaths. Potadeia had never felt comfortable for the warrior but after they had been awakened, it was more homelike because Lila and Sarah were both more accepting of the relationship of the bard and the warrior princess. Xena wondered where all these thoughts were coming from especially with all the darkness that was supposed to be around them.

And she realized why. There was no darkness in the universe that could ever turn what she and Gabrielle had into anything other than the love that they shared. Would they be kept apart? There would be times that things separated them. But it was times like this when they had a chance to just make up for all the other times they were unable to show one another just how they felt about one another that would make up for those times.

"Gabrielle?" The bard lifted her head to meet with eyes that were still violet. She smiled at the thought of desire her lover felt for her and once again the petite blond's body was quickly coming to life. "I just want you to know that I love you. That I will always love you. And that I want to make love with you as often as I can." It was odd this feeling of almost insecurity that had come over the warrior princess after just being so confident in herself and with her lover. "I hope you know that."

The bard slid her sweat drenched body up the rest of the way so that she could look eye to eye to her lover. "From the moment you first looked at me across that clearing so many seasons ago, I knew you loved me." Gabrielle took a moment to gently explore the lips of her lover tasting her own passion upon her lips. "And I loved you. If you're worried because we don't make love as often as either of us like, rest assured I dream about you every single night. While not the same, it makes me feel closer to you."

The warrior was overcome with emotions. Then just as suddenly as the emotions had come upon her, they left at least in the intensity of them had. Instead she was infused with a desire like none other that she had ever felt. It was her lover that she needed to feel once again. Though there was still an archangel to corrupt and herself to save from ruling over hell, there was time for this. For once, she was going to make time for this.

Xena gently used force to have Gabrielle's head meet her lips. Their kiss was full of passion and desire. The smaller body began to slide up and down on the longer one. Both sets of hands began to explore and there was no stopping them now. They were once again headed down a road to utter passion. Thighs slipped between the others and they were soon sliding their womanhood up and down the each other's leg causing them to moan into one another's mouths.

The warrior princess positioned both of them so that they were on their sides. They were looking into one another's eyes. It was, Xena could not help but think the way that she would want to die. Looking into the eyes of the woman that loved her unconditionally, the woman that accepted her faults and all and would do anything for her caused a sigh of contentment to flow out of the raven haired beauty. It was another strange feeling with all the darkness that surrounded them.

They took turns exploring the other's neck and collarbones as their hands roamed over the other's body. Soon the hands were headed for the most prized area on a woman. They once again were staring into one another's eyes as they slowly entered one another. As the very intense sensations soared through the warrior's body, she knew that this was what she had been missing. True they had tasted one another. True they had pleasured one another in amazing ways.

But they had not done it together. It seemed that everything in their lives was better when they were together or working as a team. When they were separate or weren't on the same page was when their lives just didn't seem to work right. They needed one another as they were the other half of each other's soul. They were in every way possible connected and to be denied to be with one another was like denying what you needed to live.

Their bodies found an intense rhythm as their fingers slowly but with purpose plunged in and out of the other's womanhood. Hips were swaying just slightly adding to the intensity of the moment. Their lips never seemed to be far apart as they fought inside for dominance of the other. As with the relationship, there really was no one that was dominate. True, it usually was the warrior that made the plans and decisions but as everyone knows, what Gabrielle wants Gabrielle gets.

And Gabrielle was an amazing woman in her own right that saw things differently than the warrior did. It went back to being two halves of a whole and how they just seemed to complement one another in the most perfect of ways. It was something that neither had expected when they first met. And it was now something that they could not live without. Xena felt a tear trickled done her cheek as these thoughts kept fighting the darkness that surrounded them and was invading her and her bard's heart.

As thumbs began to stroke the outside and the fingers continued to enter and exit the other the intensity again began to build in one another. Not only were their hips moving together, their entire bodies began to glide against one another. Making love was nothing like this. This was even beyond that. This was two soulmates merging their souls into one at least for a few moments. This was being so in tune with the other person that there was no one else in the world.

Breasts were somehow smashed together as they were somehow still managing to keep up their administrations of one another. Blue eyes met green ones and both knew that they were both so close. It wasn't going to be long before, for the second time they were going to give each other the ultimate pleasure. Mouths collided, bodies slid together, fingers thrust and both cried out in each other's mouths as they were taken to Mount Olympus and gently returned back to the known world.

Xena pulled Gabrielle up against her finally fully sated. She knew that she would soon have to get up and continue what she had begun with Lucifer. She knew that she would have to make amends with her daughter once everything hopefully returned to normal. And she knew that they would once again be on their journey together. Where it would lead, she had no idea. Would Eve be traveling with them? Would Virgil? There were a lot of questions as always and so few answers.

They lay there in one another's arms for a long time. Gabrielle kept thinking how wonderful an evening it had been and how it would probably be quite some time before they were able to once again enjoy each other so completely. But they would have their moments and hopefully they would be for a very long time to come. With their line of work that was most likely not to be but the bard would rather not think about things.

Especially right now as it just seemed that everything was just too perfect. She lifted her head to see if she could see what her warrior was thinking. It seemed that Xena was deep in thought. That was nothing unusual. The raven haired beauty was always thinking three or four steps ahead. And right now they had a situation that could take them both to hell. For as Gabrielle had once said, 'where you go I go' and she meant it more than she ever had before as she would endure hell before letting go of her soulmate.

Reluctantly the two lovers got out of bed and dressed once again. Once again the sake of the greater good was to come first. It was the right thing to do and even with all the darkness and evil that was emanating from the opening in the earth. They looked each other in the eye and knew that once they left this sanctuary that the pull was going to be great to be lustful with another especially for Xena. She was the one that was attempting to find someone else to take her place.

At the exact same time, they pulled one another into a hug and followed it up by a searing kiss. It was once again a promise. A promise that no matter what were to happen, they would always be each other's partner, lover and soulmates. They would, even in death, always be as one. They walked slowly out of the room that still had their scent lingering nicely in the air hand in hand to face yet another evil. As they always would. They would face whatever was to come at them in this lifetime and into the next.


End file.
